Your Dirty Little Secret
by Blackjak345
Summary: Hope didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be his secret anymore...He didn't want to be his escape way, his drug...but does he really want to end it? MY FIRST YAOI ONE-SHOT XD!


**A/N: This is my first yaoi and I hope that you enjoy it. I wanted to try something new and I always wanted to write one. So…enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Dirty Little Secret <strong>

Hope had no idea how he got into this predicament. Hope sighed then turned his head slightly to see the man next to him. Hope couldn't help but blush at the sleeping man next to him. Snow Villiers was his name and he was the most popular guy in school and the quarterback for the football team. He was your average tall, handsome, football stare with an attractive cheerleader girlfriend and one of Hope's best friends, Serah Farron. Hope jumped slightly, noticing that Snow has now finally awakened.

"(Yawns) what time is it?" He asked with a drowsing tone.

Hope didn't look at him but instead looked at the black sheets. "Almost 2 in the morning"

"Really, Damn I'm up early" Snow stretched and walked into the bathroom. Hope took the time to look around Snow's room. It's a pretty big room with its own bathroom. The walls were painted white with posters of snow boarders and rock bands and the floor was carpeted with black carpet. In front of his bed he had a plasma TV with an Xbox underneath it. Hope looked at the dresser next to him with pictures of Snow and his friends, his adoptive parents and most importantly his girlfriend and him. Hope couldn't dare look at Serah's smiling face and placed the picture down. Hope turned to see Snow walking out with pajama pants but no shirt and sat down on the other side of the bed. "So do you want me to drop you off at your dad's now or we can wait till the sun comes up.

"Guess now or my Dad might wake up and question me on where I was" Hope said emotionless. Snow nodded and grabbed his shoes.

"Fine with me" Snow got up "I'll be waiting downstairs, you can go shower up and get dressed in my bathroom"

Hope nodded, still not looking at him "Thanks" Snow nodded and left the room. Hope slowly got up and walked into the pure white bathroom. He slowly turned on the shower and got in, feeling the hot water fall on his skin. Hope didn't know how this happened or why it happened but the thought made him sick to his stomach. He still remembers the day this happened, a deep memory

_Flashback…._

_Hope yawned while he listened to his teacher go on about the difference between an electron and a proton until his teacher slammed his hand on his desk. _

"_And this is why I decided to make a little assignment for you students" he smirked "All of you will be paired with each other and both of you will created for me an essay that explains the difference between protons, electrons and neutrons" Everyone groaned while the teacher just smirk at them "Due next week so you better partner up quick. Hope looked around and saw that everyone was running around to find a partner. Hope sighed, knowing that no one was going to be his partner when he looked up to see none other than Snow Villiers grinning at him. _

"_You're Hope right?" Hope nodded, making Snow's grin widened "You're Serah's friend right?" Hope nodded once again. Snow grabbed a desk and sat next to Hope. "Yeah she talks about you all the time. Kind of makes me jealous" Hope blushed and looked down at his desk; he looked up when he heard his name being called. _

"_So Mr. Estheim" his silver haired teacher said slowly "Have you found a partner yet?" _

_Hope was about to say no when Snow cut in "Yeah he did Mr. Rosch, me" Mr. Rosch nodded and turned back to his desk, writing their names on a list so that he knows who is with who. Hope looked over and noticed that Snow's hand was on his shoulder. "You can come to my place after school" Hope nodded slowly then jumped slightly when he heard the bell ring "See you then" Hope nodded then got his books and walked out, unaware of the stare that Snow sent him. _

_Hope hummed to himself while sitting on the steps of the school, waiting for Snow to come out of the school. Knowing that he was going to wait long, Hope decided to ask if his other best friend Vanille wait outside with him, but soon regretted it when he realized that she would mostly talk about her relationship with Sazh. _

"_That big jerk had the nerve to call me childish! I am not a child" Hope smiled at his pouting friend. "Can you believe that?"_

"_Actually Vanille I can" Vanille gasped in fake horror. Vanille and Hope have been friends since he could remember. In fact she is the only one besides Serah that knew that Hope was in fact gay. Even his own father doesn't know about his son's sexuality "So Hope….seen any guys that might strike your fancy?" Hope blushed and looked away. _

"_No" Vanille sighed._

"_Hope! You need to find a boyfriend soon so that you, Serah and I can go on a group date together!" Hope chuckled at Vanille's antics then sighed. _

"_Vanille, you know how hard it is for me to be thinking like that" Hope said softly "I mean I haven't even came out to my Dad yet" Vanille sighed and sat back down. _

"_I know but I can't help it, just the thought of little Hope in the arms of another man that loves him….It just so cute!" she giggled, picturing Hope and a mysterious guy embracing lovingly. _

"_Well keeping thinking that because I don't see that happening anytime soon" Just as Hope said that Snow came from behind him and grinned. _

"_You ready to go?" Hope nodded and walked with Snow to his car. _

"_We're done with our conversation mister! I will be speaking to you tonight!" Vanille shouted at him with a smile. Hope sighed and sat down in the passenger's side in Snow's black car. _

_Snow chuckled "What was that about?" Hope shrugged and looked ahead. Snow nodded drove out of the school's parking lot and onto the road. "Mind if I put on some tunes" Hope shook his head and watched as Snow turned on the radio and smiled at the song that was playing. _

"_I didn't know you liked the Shiva's" Hope said with a small smile. _

"_Well Serah kind of got me into them. My favorite song is My Final Fantasy" Hope nodded. _

"_That's my favorite song too" Snow chuckled at Hope. _

"_So you like them too" Hope nodded and smiled at the music that was playing. _

_To say that Hope was shocked was an understatement. He had no idea that Snow lived in such a large house. The yard was huge with a fountain in the center. The house was a tall three story mansion with a white and black paint job. Hope followed Snow into the large house and found it to be bigger than it is on the outside. _

"_Hey mom!" Snow shouted but got no answer "Huh, must still be at work" he said to himself. "Oh well, guess it's just you and me" Hope nodded and looked around some more "Come on" Snow motioned for Hope to follow him and walked up the large stairs and down a long hall. Snow stopped in front of a door and slowly opened it. Snow quickly turned on the lights and landed on his bed. Hope walked in slowly and chooses the chair that was right next to his computer. "So I guess we better get stated" Snow said and walked over to Hope. "Did you happen to remember what the hell he was talking about?" Hope nodded his head. _

"_I remember a little bit but not that much" Snow sighed and grinned. _

"_Guess we'll work with what you got" He said and turned on his computer. _

"_I can type while you give me notes okay" Snow nodded and walked over to his book bag and pulled out his science notebook._

_It was about eleven when Hope stopped typing and sighed. _

"_I'm done" Snow got up and looked over Hope's shoulder, his face dangerously close to Hope's causing him to blush slightly. 'Get a hold of yourself!' He scolded himself 'He's Serah's boyfriend for God's sake!' _

"_Looks good to me" he grinned. He sat back down on his bed and looked over at the time "Geez, it's made late" Hope nodded and knew his father was going to kill him. "Guess you can stay the night, if your folks don't mind" Hope thought about for a second and nodded. He pulled out his phone and clicked on his father's name. _

"_Hope!" His father said so loud that Snow could hear him "Where in the world are you?" His father said angrily on the other line. _

"_Um…I was working on a project with a friend and we just finished it. But I was wondering if I could stay over his house for the night" Hope asked nervously. Hope waited for a few minutes until his father finally answered him. _

"_I guess, since it is the weekend but don't let this happen again young man!" _

"_I won't and thank you Dad" His father then said goodbye and hung up. Hope sighed and looked over at Snow. Snow grinned and lied down._

"_Sweet, sleep over!" Snow chuckled then looked at a poster of the Shiva's "Hey I have a question for you" Snow smirked "Which sister do you think is hotter in the Shiva's?" _

_Hope blushed and looked down "I-I….um…..don't k-know"_

"_Oh come on Hope. One of them you must like" Snow looked to see that Hope was very uncomfortable "What's wrong?" _

"_I-I'm….um….." 'Well he's going to find out eventually' "I'm gay" Hope saw the surprise in Snow's eyes and looked down. _

"_Really?" Snow said with disbelief "Never would've thought honestly" Snow said to mostly himself then to Hope. _

"_So….your cool with it?" Hope couldn't help but ask. Snow looked over to him and grinned. _

"_Hey, whatever floats your boat" Hope smiled at Snow and blushed hard when Snow took off his school shirt and stretched in front of him. Hope looked away and blushed harder when he found that his stomach was growling. He looked to see Snow smiling at him. "Hungry?" Hope nodded "I'll go get us something to eat" He said then walked out of the room, leaving Hope to his thoughts. Hope tried hard come himself down. Hope can't be thinking of Serah's boyfriend like this. It's wrong and something he never would have thought about in his life but for some reason….it felt right. Could Hope be gaining a crush on Snow Villiers, the school's official king? Could he be falling in love with him…..Hope was so into his thoughts that he didn't realize that the lights in the room were turned off; when he did though he gasped as he felt himself being thrown on his bed. He looked up to see Snow hovering over him. _

"_S-Snow what-" Hope tried to say but was cut off by Snow's lips crashing onto Hope's. Hope tried to break free but couldn't. Hope moaned as Snow's tongue roughly broke the barriers that his lips created. Snow slowly chewed on his lips then began to roughly attack his necks with his mouth. "S-Snow…stop it" Snow ignored his cry and ripped opened his shirt and grabbed Hope's head and pulled it to his crotch. _

"_Unzip now" Snow ordered. Hope was too scared to refuse and unzipped snows fly and pulled out his cock quickly and gasped. Hope couldn't believe how big Snow was. He couldn't felt but slowly rubbed his hard member. "Suck it" Hope nodded and slowly wrapped his mouth around his cock and slowly sucked it, being that this was his first time at doing any of this stuff, he didn't know if what he was doing was right or wrong. He shook slightly when he heard Snow moan. Hope wanted to stop but Snow's hand grabbed the back of his head and forced him to move his head on and off his dick. Hope couldn't help but have a small tear fall from his eye. Hope gasped as he was finally free from his dick but was forced to lie down. Snow unbuttoned Hope's pants and pulled that and his boxers off, leaving him completely naked. Snow quickly took his pants off and placed his member at Hope's unready entrance. _

"_P-Please Snow…..Don't" Snow ignored him once more and slowly entered the young boy. Hope bit his lip at the unimaginable pain and looked away. Snow's thrust became faster and harder. Snow grabbed Hope's head and made him look at him. Snow couldn't help but blush at how Snow looked so handsome with only the moonlight touching his tough yet soft skin. Hope slowly touched his face, rubbing softly on his beard, and kissed him, not realizing what he was doing. Snow moaned into the kiss and continued to thrust in the boy. _

"_H-Hope….you feel so good" Hope soon moved with the thrust, the pain now turned to pleasure. Hope dug his nails into Snow's back, leaving nail marks as Snow reached Hope's sweet spot. Hope felt himself almost over the edge and moaned Snow's name loudly. _

"_SNOW!" Hope couldn't control it when Snow change the rhythm and came all over His and Snow's stomachs. Hope then felt Snow's thrust were pounding him harder and looked up to see Snow's eyes closed and his mouth opened wide with shouts of ecstasy coming out. Snow opened his eyes and grabbed onto Hope's waist as he pounded into him more. _

_H-HOPE!" He shouted as he came into him hard. Hope moaned while feeling Snow's hot seed spill into him. Snow then gently fell onto Hope and sighed. Hope couldn't felt but let the tears fall from his eyes, making it the only sound in the room. _

_The next morning was unimaginably awkward. Hope looked over to see Snow asleep next to him and slowly got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. He quickly put on his clothes and ran out the room and down the stairs then out the door. He just kept running with no particular destination. He stopped realizing that he was in the forest that was close to their school then broke down and cried. How can he go to school knowing that his best friend's boyfriend just raped him? How can he face Snow? Once Snow came into Hope's mind he felt so dirty and sick, because truth be told…..he liked it. He liked the feeling of Snow's body on him, the warmth that he radiated warming Hope's body. Hope stopped what he was thinking and sighed. Why did this have to happen to him, what did he do wrong to deserve such treatment? Hope slowly got up and walked out of the forest, hoping that this wouldn't happen again. _

_Flash back over _

But it did happen again. Hope got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. Since that day, Snow would act completely normal but when he looks at Hope….Hope could see that lust hidden in his eyes. Somehow he got Hope's number, probably from Serah and started texting that he had fun that night and that he wanted to do it again. I didn't know what to do so I went to his house to tell him to leave me alone but…..we ended up in bed again. Ever since then this has been a pattern. He wanted to stop but he started to become more sensitive to Hope's needs in bed. He became gentler with Hope and Hope didn't know if he wanted it to stop. Hope walked out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs to the front door. He slowly sat down in Snow's front seat and looked out of the window. Snow looked over Hope with a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked the quiet blonde. Hope turned to Snow then back at the sky.

"It's just…..What the hell are we doing?" Hope asked with tears threatening to come out.

"What do you mean?" Hope sighed.

"Never mind" Snow stopped at Hope's house and Hope jumped out of the car and into his house, not even looking at Snow. He walked in and sighed. Hope's a whore…..a dirty whore…..Hope couldn't even look in the mirror anymore, cause the only thing he sees is nothing but a whore that goes by his best friends back and sleeps with her boyfriend. Hope ran in his room and fell on his bed and cried once again. Why him?

**SNOWXHOPE**

Hope watched as he friends continued to gush about their boyfriends and sighed while looking down at his tray of food.

"So then Sazh is all 'I ain't payin' no $110 for no prom ticket' and I'm like you better!" Vanille shouted. Serah giggled.

"Well Snow didn't have that much of a problem with the price"

"That's because he's richer than a king" Vanille pointed out. Serah couldn't help but nodded.

Vanille smiled then turned to Hope "So Hope, got a date?" Hope looked up confused.

"For what?" Vanille and Serah gasped.

"Prom, you dummy!" Serah knocked on Hope's head "We've been only talking about it this whole time" Serah's face then turned to concern "Is something wrong?" Hope looked at Serah's face and couldn't help but feel bad about what he was doing. "Is it boy problems?"

"How did you know" Vanille and Serah gasped.

"WHAT?" They both shouted in unison.

"You have a boyfriend?" Vanille asked loudly "And you didn't even tell us?"

"Well, he isn't really my boyfriend" Hope muttered but sadly Serah heard him.

"What? Then what is he?" Hope looked away.

"H-He's already in a relationship with a girl" Vanille gasped.

"You two didn't…" Hope looked away. "Oh God"

"A-And I want to break it off but….I just don't know how" Vanille sat next to Hope.

"Do you love him?" Hope looked at Vanille then at the ground.

"I don't even know" Hope said softly. "From what I see all he cares about is sex. He never just…..talks to me. I don't know maybe I'm trying to have someone that I know I can't have" Vanille nodded and smiled softly at Hope.

"Hope…..The only thing that this will end with is heartbreak. You won't be happy, he won't be happy, it's a lose-lose situation" Hope nodded.

Serah gently placed her hand on Hope's shoulder "I know you'll make the right decision. But also think about the girl and how she would feel if she found out"

"I always do Serah, every day of my life" Hope said mostly to himself than to Serah then walked away.

**SNOWXHOPE**

Hope walked up to Snow's door and knocked slowly. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Snow without a shirt sweating heard.

"Oh hey Hope, come in" Snow motioned for Hope to walk in. Hope walked in a sat down on Snow's large couch. Snow grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and sat down next to him. "What's up?"

"Snow…..I can't do this anymore" Hope said after a full 5 minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked softly, placing his bottle of water down next to him.

"I mean…..I can't go behind Serah's back anymore. I can't be your little whore!" Hope shouted with tears falling from his face.

"Hope your not-"

"Don't you say that I'm not because that's how you've been treating me!" Snow looked away. "Are you even attracted to Serah at all?"

Snow looked up then down again "No….I'm not…..I'm not even attract to women okay!" Snow shouted. Hope couldn't help but feel anger at the blonde.

"Then why the hell are you dating Serah?"

Snow looked away "Because I have to" Snow said through clenched teeth "I'm the captain of the Football team and she's the head Cheerleader, we have to, it's how things are"

"Even if you're gay" Hope pointed out. Snow looked down again "Listen Snow, I don't like the fact that not also were you lying to Serah, lying to your friends and the whole school and….treating me like some dirty little secret" Hope said softly as tears fell from his eyes again. Hope got up and turned away from Snow "I'm not going to be something to vent out your homosexual urges on. I'm not a toy that you can play with at your whim" Hope turned his head slightly to Snow. "I never want to see your face again" he said with hate leaking out of his voice and ran out the house, ignoring the shouting of his name by Snow. Hope ran until he couldn't anymore and cried onto the sidewalk, thinking about how much of an idiot he has been.

**SNOWXHOPE**

It's been a month since the conversation with Snow and Hope couldn't feel any worse about himself. Since that conversation, Snow has been acting completely strange. He doesn't smile like he used to or talk as much. Whenever Hope would see him Snow would always look like someone close to him just died or something. Their Football team is suffering as well actually. They haven't won a single game since that day and everyone is thinking that maybe Snow is losing his touch. Serah tried on multiple occasions to talk to Snow about it but all he seems to do is either ignore her or give her a fake smile and say everything is fine. Hope wanted to speak to Snow but then remembered about what happened between them then looked away. Hope turned to see Vanille walking down the hall with Sazh.

"Hey Hope" Vanille smiled and ran over to Hope. She noticed the look on his face and frown. "What's wrong Hope?"

Hope wanted to tell her about Snow but decided not to "It's just the atmosphere here. It's really depressing" Vanille nodded with a sigh.

"I know what you mean man" Sazh sighed "This place is completely grey if you know what I mean. Ever since Snow went into his emo state, guess the school decided to go with him" Sazh sighed "Anyway you got a date to the Prom yet?"

"No….." Hope said with no emotion "I don't even think I want to go"

"But you have to!" Vanille pouted.

"Why, you and I still have 2 years of this school left. There are more chances of going"

"But Sazh is graduation so I have to go and I don't want to be there if you aren't there" Hope couldn't refuse Vanille when she got those annoying puppy eyes.

"Okay I'll go but I'm not bringing a date" Vanille grinned.

"I guess I can live with that but next time you are" Hope nodded and walked away from the couple and to his next class. _'Great now I have to look for a suit" _

**SNOWXHOPE**

Snow watched from the bleachers as Hope was talking to Vanille and Serah and sighed. For the past month Snow has been feeling lower then dirt. He didn't feel like doing anything but go up in his room and wallow in his own selfishness. Hope was right about everything. He has been treating him like he was some way to vent out his gay urges. To be true Snow always wanted Hope since the first day that he saw him in his science class. But being the captain of the Football team made it kind of difficult. Not to mention that Serah asked him out and being the Football star he was, couldn't say no to her. Now he felt even worse. Serah was a nice girl that deserved better then what he was doing to her. He wanted so heard to just jump off the bleachers and end it all. Then he wouldn't cause any more pain or suffering towards anyone. Snow felt someone sit next to him and turned to see Sazh sighing and looking over at Hope.

"Man you sure messed up" Snow's eyes widened.

"B-But how did you-"

"It's pretty hard trying to find something from me Snow. I know that you're really gay and that you and Hope had a thing" Snow looked away. "You know, Hope didn't deserve to be treated the way that you treated him. He didn't deserve to be a secret" Snow's fist balled.

"I know that okay" Snow said softly "But….I couldn't help it. When I found out that he was gay…..it just happened and I didn't want it to stop. I want to keep Hope and my reputation. I don't know what to do now." Sazh sighed once again.

"Sounds to me like the solution is simple; you my friend have to choose, your rep. or Hope. I hope that you make the right choose because wither you saw it or not, Hope loved you or probably still loves you" Sazh then got up and walked down the bleachers. Snow looked at his feet and groaned. _'Sazh is right, I do have to make a choice, and I think I just decided' _he smiled while looking up at the sky.

**SNOWXHOPE**

The most important night of a high school student's life has finally come, Prom Night. Hope sighed while waiting for his friend's limo to come and pick him up. He didn't really wanted to go but because of Vanille and her stupid puppy eyes caused Hope to be standing here with a black suit on outside of his house. _'How am I going to has him now?' _ Hope asked himself in his head. Hope has now come to terms that during His and Snow's little sex adventure, he has fallen in love with him, and he hates himself for it. _'How could I fall in love with such a jerk?' _Hope thought with anger in his eyes. How can he fall in love with someone who treats people like toys, like they aren't really worth loving? Hope wanted to scream but controlled himself once he saw a black limo pull up on his street. Hope smiled softly when he saw Vanille and Sazh waving from the window. Hope walked down his porch and into the Limo, completely surprised on who was inside. He couldn't take his eyes off of Snow, who was seated across from him. Vanille didn't notice the tense atmosphere and grinned at Hope.

"Hope you look so handsome in that suit!" Vanille gushed. She noticed the angry aura coming from Sazh and smiled at him "Don't worry Sazh, you'll always be my number one man" Sazh nodded with a satisfied smile and wrapped his arm around Vanille. Hope smiled at the two then looked out the window. "By the way Serah you look so beautiful with that dress. Hope turned to Serah and nodded. Serah wore a strapless white gown with golden sun at the bottom of it. Vanille wore a one strap pink gown with orange long gloves. Sazh wore the traditional black tux that most guys were while Snow, being himself, wore a white tux with a white tie.

"Thanks, my sister made it herself" Everyone turned to her with complete shock on their faces "I know it surprised me to but hey free dress and it looks beautiful" Everyone started to laugh but Hope immediately turned his head back to the window once Snow looked at him. This was going to be a long ride.

**SNOWXHOPE**

To say that the Prom was awkward would be a small description. All Hope has done since he got to the prom was stand on the wall and watch his friends have a great time. Hope sighed and looked over at Snow, who was laughing with the Football team, and glared. How can he be so happy when he is lying about who he was? Hope looked away and walked over to the food table and grabbed something to drink. He looked over to see Kids walking out of the gym and decided to follow them out of pure curiosity. Hope noticed that a classroom door was opened and, again out of curiosity, slowly looked in to see kids in a circle with smoke hovering around them. One of them turned and grinned.

"You're that Hope kid right?" Hope nodded slowly and walked in "Dude you look like someone who needs to relax" He motioned for Hope to sit down next to him. Hope looked and saw everyone with grins on their faces. What surprised hope that most was what they were holding. Hope bit his lip as he saw the joints placed gently on their fingers.

"W-What are you guys doing?" Hope couldn't help but ask.

The kid next to him laughed "What do you think we're doing? Come on grab a joint and relax" Hope was about to say know when he saw the relaxed and calm looks on their faces.

"I-I don't…" He looked down and thought about Snow. Hope looked up and grabbed the joint from the stranger's hands. Hope looked at the guy and followed his instructions carefully. Hope took a deep breath and gently placed the joint on his lips and began soaking in the fumes of the drug. Hope felt weird; he didn't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Hope looked at the guy who was grinning at him and smiled. He was a strong looking guy with dark brown hair and a piercing on his nose (like those small ones that takes you awhile to notice it) Hope couldn't say that he wasn't unattractive at all really. Hope slowly began to laugh, causing everyone else to laugh as well.

**SNOWXHOPE**

Snow pretended to pay attention to his friend's constant talk about girls and how good they are in bed but he was actually looking around the gym for the young blonde that has been haunting his mind for so long. _'Where the hell is he?' _

"So then I said 'you looking for a good time hot stuff' and-" Gadot noticed that Snow was looking around the room with a worried look in his eyes "Hey Snow, what's wrong?"

Snow looked at his friend and grinned "Nothing, I'm fine" Gadot nodded and went back to his conversation. Snow's smile slowly turned to a frown. _'At least I'd like to believe that' _Snow turned to the small stage seeing their principal clear her throat.

"Okay students it's about that time when we crown our Prom King and Queen" She stopped as the loud cheers sounded out her voice. Once the cheering ended she began to speak again "Okay so our Prom Queen is…" She stopped again, letting the suspension slowly drive the crowd insane.

"Just say it already!" Gadot shouted in the crowd. The principal glared at him and cleared her throat again "Serah Farron!" everyone cheered as Serah ran up the stairs smiling brightly. She thanked the principal and kindly took her tiara and stood behind the principal. "And now your Prom King is….Snow Villiers!" Snow looked up with shock as everyone turned to him and cheered loudly. Snow walked up the steps and took his crown and cape and looked at the crowd in front of him. Their proud cheers almost brought Snow to tears. _'I can't do this to them anymore' _he turned to Serah, who was smiling at him _'I can't do this to her anymore.'_

"My fellow students…" Snow said in the microphone "I have something to say." Everyone hushed at his words. Snow cleared his throat and began "For the past four years I have not also lied to you all…..but myself. I have been keeping a secret that…was slowly eating me inside. I've lied to you all, to my friends, to my family, to my girlfriend and to myself. I am not the man you see before you" Everyone looked at him with confused eyes. "The truth of the matter is that…I am…..gay" Everyone, including the teachers, gasped in shock "I have known that I was gay since I started high school but hid it so that you wouldn't judge me, so that I would hit in. I dated Serah because I couldn't say no; it was a part of the status quo. I am sorry to have lied to you Serah" he turned to Serah who had a look of both shock and sadness "I also have another confession…..I am in love with Hope Estheim" Everyone's eyes widened with this news hitting them. "I don't deserve your praise or your trust, I don't even deserve this crown on my head" Snow slowly took the crown off and placed it on the floor "All I wanted was your trust, your praises but….it's time I stop being selfish" He said then walked out of the gym. _'Now I have to look for Hope' _he thought but stopped when he felt someone behind him. He turned to see Sazh, Vanille and Serah behind him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Vanille asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was going to go look for Hope" Snow said with a serious tone "I have to find him"

"Well then we're going with you" Vanille smiled.

"Yeah man, we can't let you go look for him yourself" Sazh grinned, causing Snow to smile. Snow turned to Serah, who had a small smile on her face.

"Serah….." Serah walked up to Snow and sighed.

"I guess somewhere in my mind I knew" Snow smiled.

"I'm sorry Serah, I never wanted to use you like this" Serah nodded.

"It's perfectly fine, now let's go and look for Hope" Snow nodded quickly run down the halls of their large school with the others following him.

Sazh stopped and looked around "Do ya'll hear music?" Snow and the girls stopped and nodded.

"It's coming from down there!" Serah pointed to the end of the hall. Everyone ran down the hall with Snow in the lead. _'Hope…' _

**SNOWXHOPE**

Hope felt so free that it was unbelievable. He felt like he was floating, like he was flying through clouds. The guy next to him grinned and placed his hand on Hope's lap.

"That's it relax, take a load off" he whispered in Hope's ears. Hope turned to him and smiled. "You know, you're kinda cute" He said as he laid Hope down.

"What are you doing?" Hope giggled.

"About to make you feel good" He said then placed his lips roughly on his own. Suddenly though Hope heard shouting and felt the guy's body off of him.

**SNOWXHOPE**

Snow didn't know what came over him but once he saw that pothead on Hope he just lost it. Snow rushed at the guy and pushed him up on the wall.

"What the fuck were you doing with my Hope?" He shouted in his face. The man chuckled, making Snow even madder, so he slammed him on the desk and continued to punch at his face again and again until Sazh pulled Snow off of him and held him back.

"Come down Football star!" Sazh said while struggling to hold Snow back. Snow wanted to continue to smash the guy but saw Hope with dull eyes smiling at him.

"Hope are you….." Hope giggled and nodded. Snow quickly picked up Hope and walked out the room. Snow looked back to see the other running up to him. "Call the limo guy and tell him to pull up to the school" Serah nodded quickly began to dial his number. Snow placed Snow down on the steps and took his tux jacket off and placed it around Hope. "It's gonna be okay Hope" Snow said and kissed him on the forehead. Snow wrapped his arms around hope and whispered that everything is going to fine. Soon the limo drove and Snow gently picked up Hope and placed him in the Limo. So they all climbed in and shut the door. "Drive us to my place" The limo driver nodded and drove slowly off out of the school's parking lot.

"So….you were the guy that Hope was talking about?" Vanille asked.

Snow looked at Vanille with a confused face "Hope talked about me?"

"Something like that" Vanille said softly. Serah sighed and looked out the window.

"So that means that I was the girl, huh?" Snow looked at Serah with concerned eyes "So Hope finally loses his virginity and it's with my boyfriend, what till Clair hears about this" Serah giggled. Snow sighed and looked over at Hope. Hope was busy counting how many buttons he has on his suit, starting over again and again. _'Why did Hope do this to himself?'_ Snow asked himself while wrapping his arms around the young boy. Hope giggled and kissed Snow lightly on the lips.

"You k-know Snow, I always loved you" Snow blushed and looked away "My Big Snow Bear!" Snow's eye twitched at the nickname and then he glared at his snickering friends. It didn't help but Hope started singing a song about snow being his 'Snow Bear' creating more embarrassment for Snow. Eventually they stopped at his house, being a huge relief for Snow. Everyone quickly got out and thanked the limo driver. Snow walked in his house and then to his room and placed Hope on his bed. He slowly removed Hope's suit, leaving him in only his boxers and T-shirt. Snow then walked downstairs to see his friends sitting in the large family room.

"I can't believe Hope would get high" Serah said with anger "I thought he knew better"

"Well with all the shit that's been happening, I don't blame him" Sazh said in a matter of fact tone. "I don't know about you but I'm ready to hit the sack" Serah and Vanille agree with yawns.

"Guess I can sleep in my dress" Serah said tiredly then lay down on the couch. Sazh and Vanille cuddled on the other side of the couch. Snow nodded and walked upstairs and into his room. He looked to see Hope fast asleep and smiled. He walked in his bathroom and changed into his pajama pants then walked out of the bathroom and laid next to Hope. He looked at Hope's peaceful face and smiled. He grabbed Hope by his waist and brought him closer to him.

"Don't worry Hope…..I gonna protect you" Snow whispered in Hope's hair "I love you"

Hope moved slightly "I love you too" He whispered back in his sleep, giving Snow a huge grin on his face.

**SNOWXHOPE**

Snow awoke to the sound of someone crying in his arms. He looked down to see Hope sobbing in Snow chest.

"Hope….what's wrong?" Hope looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I-I…..I-I was….."He wrapped his arms around Snow's waist and sobbed once again "I don't k-know what came over me….I just wanted everything to make since again!" Snow shushed Hope and held him tighter in his arms.

"It's okay Hope, it was mostly my fault in the first place" Snow whispered "I put you in a position that you didn't deserve to be in. I'm the blame for all of this" Hope's sobs slowly became quieter "But I told the whole school the truth" Hope looked up with wide eyes "I told that I was actually gay and that I only dated Serah because of my rep. I told them everything Hope…including that I love you" Hope gasped at Snow's statement.

"Y-You love me?" Hope asked.

"Yes Hope, I loved you since I first saw you. I wanted to be with you so bad and now…..now I don't even think I have a chance" Snow whispered but was surprised to feel Hope's arms being wrapped around his neck.

"I love you too, Snow" Snow gasped as Hope embraced him while saying those precious words "I care about you so much Snow. I don't know how but…..I just couldn't stop thinking about you. At first I hated you for what you have done to Serah and me but…..I started to realize that you were just scared about how people would judge you and I started to understand you and the place that you were placed at. I love you Snow Villiers" Snow couldn't control himself and smashed his lips onto Hope's lips. Snow wrapped his arms around Hope's waist and went to his ear.

"Let me make love you Hope" Snow said with desperation leaking in his voice "I want to show you how much I love you" Hope nodded and let Snow attack his neck with slow and gentle kisses. Hope moaned at Snow's touch and held onto his head. Snow went back to Hope's lips and deepened the kiss. Hope opened his mouth, wanting to feel Snow's tongue, and allowed Snow's large tongue to invade and take control of his mouth. Hope grind his body with Snow's, sending electric signals to Snow's entire body. Hope let go of the kiss and gently kissed snow's neck and chin, loving the feel of his beard on his lips. Snow moaned at this held Hope closer. Hope quickly back away slightly and pulled off his T-shirt and climbed on Snow once more. Snow went down to Hope's butt and slowly began squeezing and massaging it. Hope stopped kissing Snow's neck and bit his lip as Snow's hands went under Hope's underwear and began rubbing Hope's naked butt.

"S-Snow" Hope moaned as he began kissing Snow's chest and stomach. Snow groaned as Hope's lips stopped at his crotch. Hope looked up and smiled then pulled Snow's pajama pants down, exposing his tight white boxer briefs and his large bulge. Hope slowly began licking his bulge, making Snow moan and groan some more. Hope slowly pulled down Snow's underwear and stared at Snow's huge member. "Oh God" he said softly then took hold of his dick and slowly moved his hand up and down. Hope's mouth hovered over Snow's dick and slowly moved down until he covered at least half of its size. Hope slowly went up and down, getting more excited every time Snow would moan his name. Hope then started to move his mouth to Snow's balls and slowly began licking then tenderly. Hope went back to Snow's dick and started bobbing his head up and down, enjoying the sweet taste of his dick and the pre-cum that was leaking out of it. Hope started to go faster and faster until snow grabbed hold of his head.

"G-God Hope!" Snow shouted as he came hard in his mouth, becoming too much for Hope to bear, some of it spitting on Hope's face. Snow looked at Hope and quickly wiped it off him. "I-I'm so sorry Hope. I couldn't control-" Snow stopped as he saw Hope licking Snow's hand that he used to wipe off the semen and blushed.

"I want you inside me Snow" Snow gulped and nodded. Hope pulled down his boxers and got on all fours then positioned himself in front of Snow's penis. Snow nodded and slowly inserted himself in Hope "O-Oh yes!" Hope said as felt himself being filled by Snow. Snow slowly started to thrust in and out of Hope; the only sound in the room was Hope's moans and Snow's grunts of pleasure. Snow started to go faster and started pounding on Hope's ass. Hope started to move with Snow and moan his name.

"O-Oh God, that feels so fucking good!" Snow grabbed onto Hope's shoulders and pounded with more force. Hope felt himself coming near and bit his lip.

"S-Snow…..I'm g-g-going to c-c-cum!" At that Snow laid his head next to Hope's head, his hot breath brushing Hope's cheek, still thrusting into him harder. Hope moaned loudly until finally he came on Snow's bed. Snow moaned as Hope's walls wrapped around Snow's dick, causing Snow to cum straight in Hope's butt, filling him with his seed. Snow shouted Hope's name, grabbed Hope and lay down on the bed. Once Hope's breathing became normal more he looked what he did and blushed. "I'm sorry Snow…..I…um….on your bed" Snow grinned tiredly.

"Its fine Hope" Snow said while wrapping his arms around Hope "I love you Hope" Hope smiled.

"I love you too Snow" He said then fell asleep in Snow's arms. Snow smiled and fell asleep as well, feeling completely happy for the first time in his life.

**SNOWXHOPE**

Snow and Hope walked down the stairs, both with huge smiles on their faces. Snow looked to see the others smiling at them.

"Had a good night?" Vanille asked with a knowing smirk. They both nodded slowly.

"You know, you guys should really tone it down next time okay" Serah smirked "Or you'll wake up the neighborhood" Snow and Hope both blushed so much that some might mistake them for tomatoes. Sazh chuckled and pat Snow on the back.

"Don't worry Snow, we ain't gonna blast it out to the world" Snow grinned "You can do that yourself, with a little help from Hope" Snow blush and glared at Sazh. "Come on lover boy, we all gotta get home before our folks go off on us" Snow sighed and opened the door for them. Hope was about to walk past the door when Snow grabbed him by his arm. Snow turned him around and placed a sweet kiss on Hope's lips.

"I was thinking that maybe this weekend you and I could spend it together" Hope smiled and kissed Snow on the cheek.

"Sure….My Big Snow Bear" Snow's eye brow twitched once more. Hope giggled and ran out of the house.

"You know we have to talk about that nickname!" he grinned and ran after him. He eventually caught up to him and wrapped him in his arms around him.

"Hey, let me go!" Hope chuckled.

"You're lucky I love you" Snow said cheerfully.

"I love you too" He chuckled.

"We better go before they start becoming impatient" Snow said then grabbed Hope's hand.

Yeah" Hope agreed and walked with Snow to the car, both happy being with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that you enjoyed my little one shot and I hope that you guys weren't uncomfortable with it. Till next time **


End file.
